Making Money
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Eric Matthews is making money and Jack Hunter does not approve of the way Eric is earning said money.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Boys Meet World**. **Jack's Point Of View.**

**Making Money**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jack. I found a way of making a lot of money. Want to know how?" Eric asked cheerfully, he was looking at me, and his hands were on the table.<p>

"No, Eric." I replied simply for this time I'm not going to get caught up into one of schemes. "Wait, How much money are you talking about Eric."

"It depends on the person and stuff." Eric commented causally and he hummed for a moment. What the heck is he talking about 'It depends on the person'. Has he become a thief stealing from people walking on the streets?

"Eric, Are you stealing people's wallet?" I asked him. He blinked his eyes and I crossed my arms. "Did you steal wallet's?"

"Nope."

"Are you selling our stuff to random people. I have not been able to find the toaster."

"No, I'm not selling our stuff. Shawn has the toaster in his bedroom."

"Oh. So you are not stealing or selling anything."

"I'm selling, but it doesn't belong to you."

"Huh? What are you selling, Eric."

"All of this expect for my hole." Eric informed me while motioning his body with his hands. My eyes went wide in horror and I realized what Eric is talking about.

"Eric! We are not that desperate for money! There is no need to become a prostitute!" I yelled at him. I would prefer him selling our stuff rather than him selling his body. I would prefer him drawing fruits and try to sell them rather than himself.

"I'm not a prostitute because no penis's have gone inside my hole. A couple of fingers, but-"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is what you are doing, Eric Matthews?" I asked loudly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah and that's why I go to the stalls in a public locations. I bring air freshener." Eric replied to me and he gave me a goofy grin. "Besides I can't get pregnant because I'm a dude."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him.

"Eric, How long have you been doing this sort of thing? Why are you selling yourself?" I asked him, but then the door opened and in walked my younger half-brother Shawn.

"Hey, Shawn!" Eric said loudly, he walked over to him, and no way is this talk over. "How is everything?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Boys Meet World**. **Thank you for Reviewing ^_^** **Jack's Point Of View.**

**Making Money**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

><p>I waited until my half-brother went into his bedroom and Eric was on the sofa eating marshmallows with ketchup. The sight was sickening for marshmallows with ketchup? Seriously, Marshmallows and ketchup that is unbelievable.<p>

"Eric, I'll your parents about you being a prostitute." I said in a low voice for I don't want Shawn to hear just in case he is not really asleep in his bedroom.

"They already know and stuff because I told them that I'm selling myself."

"What?" I asked him. My eyes are wide in disbelief for if man oh man if it was me then my parents would-

"Yeah, but I don't think they believed me. Plus they said that no one would want to buy me." Eric informed me in a low voice, he smiled widely at me, and I wanted to shake him for he shouldn't be smiling at all.

"I'll going to tell your brother."

"Oh, He knows too."

"What?"

"He didn't believe me, but yeah I told my parents and brother. My little sister knows too, she laughed, and didn't believe me either. So yep, I informed them and stuff." Eric said cheerfully, but I noticed his eyes looked a bit sad and his shoulders slightly slumped. "So they don't believe me and it's not like I'm going to show them because they would be gross."

"Eric, You are degrading yourself by selling your body." I stated firmly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, Jack. I'm making money and I don't have to think so it's pretty easy."

"Not the point, Eric."

"What is the point then Jack?" He asked me. I grabbed him and looked into his eyes, but then Shawn walked out.

"So, What's going on?" Shawn asked as he stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Why did my half-brother have to come out of his bedroom?

"Hey, Shawn. How would you react if I up and decided to become a prostitute?" I asked causally, Eric narrowed his eyes, and cheeks slightly puffed out like a puffer fish. I glanced at my younger half-brother and he looked completely speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
